We Belong Together
by Min Zucker
Summary: Mau bagaimana pun, perasaan ini harusnya membuat kita menjadi bersama. Meanie/WonGyu/GyuWon (seme!Mingyu x uke!Wonwoo). Slight: TaeKook (seme!Taehyung x uke!Jungkook); seme!Mingyu x uke!Jungkook. Incest.
Kim Mingyu, siswa kelas satu yang dengan beruntung sudah mendapat jabatan sebagai wakil ketua tim basket karena kemampuannya yang luar biasa dengan tubuh tinggi tegap sekaligus seksi langsung mendapat dukungan penuh dari banyak pihak. Bahkan pelatihnya yang bertubuh mungil namun sangat pintar dalam basket dengan senang hati menyerahkan jabatan itu pada Mingyu, ditambah dengan tepukan ringan di kepalanya meski ia harus sedikit menunduk untuk mendapatkan itu. Ia dikenal sebagai siswa berprestasi, layaknya _almighty_ hebat karena selain keren dalam basket ada sederet pelajaran yang selalu ia kuasai sangat baik.

Saingannya adalah Jeon Jungkook yang malah ia pacari sudah lewat satu bulan, siswa kelas sebelah dalam tingkat sama yang juga nyaris sempurna dan disebut Golden Jeon. Mereka akan menjadi pasangan sempurna dan selalu diirikan karena dua orang hebat dalam sekolah menjadi sepasang, seperti avengers.

Lalu ada Jeon Wonwoo, kakak dari salah satu pasangan sempurna itu. Orang akan berpikir ia kakak dari Jeon Jungkook karena mereka nyaris mirip satu sama lain dengan marga yang juga sama, tapi nyatanya ia adalah kakak dari Kim Mingyu. Orang akan bertanya kenapa, tapi kemudian semua akan terjawab setelah mengetahui bahwa keluarga Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo adalah anak dari seorang konglomerat dan seperti normalnya konglomerat—mereka memiliki _banyak_ istri. Sedikit info saja, Kim Mingyu ternyata memiliki dua kakak di sekolahnya; Kim Taehyung yang berada di tingkat akhir merupakan kakak seayah seibu dan Jeon Wonwoo yang berada di ringkat kedua merupakan kakak seayah berbeda ibu.

Ia berkuasa karena posisinya sebagai siswa cerdas yang memenangkan juara pertama olimpiade sains dan debat bahasa inggris yang ditunjuk sebagai pembicara terbaik pertama meski timnya hanya mendapat juara ketiga terkalahkan sekolah dari kota lain. Selain itu ia juga ketua dari ekstra kurikuler melukis yang awalnya sepi peminat dan berubah jadi sesak karena wajah tampannya menarik perhatian banyak gadis.

 **WE BELONG TOGETHER**

 _Fanfiction by Min Zucker  
copyright © 2016_

 **Meanie/WonGyu Fanfiction  
** _seme!Mingyu x uke!Wonwoo_

Mingyu dan Wonwoo, salah satu dari sekian banyak siswa terkenal di sekolah menengah atas mereka belajar sekarang adalah kakak–beradik yang paling akrab. Dibandingkan dengan Taehyung yang sebenarnya memiliki darah sama, siswa kelas satu ini lebih menyukai saudara berbeda ibu sejak ia masih kecil. Wonwoo memiliki sifat lebih tenang dan cuek namun sangat melindunginya, berbeda dengan Taehyung yang berisik dan terkadang senang sekali menganggunya. Itu sebabnya Mingyu lebih menikmati kebersamaannya bersama Wonwoo.

Meski memiliki hubungan akrab, sifat dasar dari diri mereka jelas berbeda. Mingyu sangat menyukai keributan dengan sorak-sorak orang untuk melakukan hal yang ia sukai, juga menikmati interaksi serta kerja sama bersama orang lain; tipikal ekstrover menyenangkan yang akan selalu membuat orang ingin berada di dekatnya. Wonwoo sendiri memiliki kecenderungan megurung diri, ia lebih menyukai kegiatan tanpa melibatkan banyak orang dengan interaksi seminim mungkin dan melakukan semuanya untuk mencapai yang terbaik dengan usahanya sendiri; tipikal introver tampan dan menarik hati siapa saja.

Itu sebabnya kenapa Kim Mingyu bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan pacar bahkan berganti-ganti sedangkan Jeon Wonwoo tidak pernah memiliki siapapun untuk digandeng.

Hari ini, Mingyu sedang penuh _masalah_. Wajahnya kusut dengan senyum ke bawah. Matanya menatap merajuk pada sosok di bangku meja belajar sambil menulis entah apa pada bukunya.

"Aku tidak mungkin sekaku itu," yang lebih muda bersuara dengan nada agak tinggi, mengajukan protes penuh pada orang di balik meja belajar.

Yang tadi sibuk menulis menoleh, menatap penuh penilaian pada bocah berkulit tan yang duduk di kasurnya. "Jika aku melihatmu mencium Jeon Jungkook sekali lagi, aku akan membuat dirimu menderita."

Tadi di sekolah Wonwoo tidak sengaja memergoki Mingyu mengungkung tubuh Jungkook di dinding dan membuat bocah kelas satu yang bertubuh lebih pendek dari adiknya itu merona hingga telinga. Ciumannya panas, Wonwoo berani bersumpah. Ia bahkan sempat mendengar suara erangan dari bocah kelas satu itu. Karena kesal melihat adiknya sudah melakukan tindakan asusila, ia langsung saja berlari menghampiri bocah bongsor itu dan menarik telinganya. Mengomel banyak-banyak karena adiknya benar-benar kurang ajar.

Seumur hidup, tidak pernah terbayang dalam diri Wonwoo akan melakukan hal semacam itu di kelas satu. Bergandengan tangan dengan orang lain saja ia risik, mana mungkin ia sempat berpikir akan mencium panas orang? Terlalu mengerikan. Tapi Mingyu dengan kurang ajar melakukannya, bertingkah seolah tidak ada masalah besar soal itu, benar-benar menjengkelkan.

"Kita sudah lulus sekolah menengah pertama, memegang tingkat satu dari _senior high school_ jelas menunjukkan bahwa aku sudah tidak masalah jika melakukan—"

"Yak!" Mata Wonwoo mendelik tidak senang, memberi tatapan mematikan yang langsung membuat Mingyu bungkam. "Dari mana kau belajar pemikiran semacam itu?!"

"Taehyung– _hyung_?" Ia menjawab setengah skeptis, tapi cukup untuk membuat kakak beda ibunya menghela napas pelan. Wonwoo adalah orang yang sopan, mengetahui bahwa anak pertama dari suami ibunya jelas sukses untuk membuat bibirnya berhenti mengoceh tentang sopan santun; ia tidak mungkin menyalahkan Kim Taehyung yang konyol itu.

"Keluar," Wonwoo bersuara dengan dingin, kembali mengurusi bukunya daripada Kim Mingyu yang menjengkelkan. Matanya mencoba tidak melirik ke arah adiknya itu atau ia akan menjadi sangat jengkel. "Kau bisa mati di tanganku kalau terus di sini."

Dengan agak lesu, Mingyu pun pergi ke luar dari kamar Wonwoo.

Sejauh ini, Wonwoo memang tidak pernah percaya pada adiknya tiap menjalin hubungan. Ia akan mengatakan bahwa Mingyu masih terallu bocah untuk tahu soal cinta, bahkan selalu melarang hubungan lebih dari saling menggandeng dan menautkan jari. Mingyu tidak tahu kenapa, tapi yang jelas Wonwoo jadi seperti seorang kakak yang terlampau protektif hingga tidak ada yang benar-benar berani mendekati Mingyu kecuali ia yang melakukannya lebih dulu.

Terkadang Wonwoo jadi seperti seorang kakak dengan _brother complex_ berlebih pada adiknya yang sebenarnya sudah cukup dewasa.

.

"Kau suka permen?" Wonwoo mengulurkan satu permen pada Mingyu dengan permen lain yang sudah ia masukkan ke dalam mulut; menyisakan tusuknya yang berwarna putih menjulur ke luar.

Mingyu menoleh, menatap meyakinkan pada orang yang memberinya permen takut-takut ternyata permen itu beracun. Melihat Wonwoo yang memutar bola mata dan menyingkirkan bungkus permen yang menyelimuti jajanan manis itu, Mingyu tahu bahwa kakaknya baru saja mengajukan ajakan baikan. Ia tersenyum lebar setelah itu dan menerima yang kakaknya berikan dengan senang hati. "Terima kasih," ia bersuara sambil tersenyum lebar lalu memasukkan benda bulat manis dengan tusuk yang ia pegang.

Wonwoo punya banyak cara untuk mengajak Mingyu berbaikan jika mereka melakukan perdebatan panjang hingga yang lebih tua merasa kesal atau yang lebih muda mengeluh terlalu banyak; dan jika keduanya muncul itu berarti perdebatan sudah terlalu jauh. Wonwoo tidak pernah senang berdebat sebenarnya, ia pandai berargumen dan Mingyu pun begitu dan akan menyebabnya cerita jadi begitu panjang sekaligus membosankan. Terkadang ia akan mengalah dan meminta maaf langsung, tapi jika terjadi pengusiran itu berarti ia akan mengalah beberapa waktu nanti.

Mereka diam beberapa saat, saling melempar senyum saat menoleh dan bertemu pandang lalu akan kembali menatap ke depan. Mingyu terkadang merasa kakaknya yang satu ini benar-benar menggemaskan, manis dan menyenangkan, berbeda dengan Taehyung yang agak cuek soal dirinya dan lebih fokus mengusik jika memang ingin berurusan dengannya. Wonwoo adalah kakak yang sebenarnya menurut Mingyu, karena tingkahnya yang selalu melindungi sejak ia kecil, juga kesabarannya untuk menuntun ke jalan yang benar; persis seperti tokoh kakak-kakak waras di buku yang sering ia baca waktu kecil.

"Jeon mana yang lebih kau sukai, Mingyu-ya? Jeon Wonwoo atau Jeon Jungkook?" Tiba-tiba suara itu memecah keheningan diantara dua orang yang duduk di bangku taman sambil mengulum permen yang sekarang mulai mengecil volumenya.

Mingyu menoleh, menatap ke arah orang yang bertanya sebentar dan mengerjap kaku. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya gugup. Ia tidak pernah bisa memilih, juga tidak pernah sanggup menentukan pilihan.

"Jeon Wonwoo."

Tapi ia tahu bahwa ada yang selalu ia inginkan lebih dari siapapun untuk terus berada di sekelilingnya dan itu adalah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tersenyum mendengar jawaban Mingyu, bibirnya melengkung selebar perahu hingga ujungnya saling menubruk telinga. Ia senang dengan jawaban yang Mingyu buat meski awalnya sedikit ketakutan mendengar nama orang lain terlontar dari bibir adiknya.

.

"Kim Mingyu!" Seseorang dari arah luar berteriak agak keras, memanggil nama pemuda yang tengah asik bermain dengan ponselnya.

Yang dipanggil mendengus, ia lalu melempar ponsel ke ranjang dan melangkah ke luar untuk menemui orang yang memanggil.

"Apa, _hyung_?" Nada suaranya terdengar malas, juga dengan ekspresi tidak bahagia.

Taehyung, orang yang memanggil Mingyu tadi mengangkat bahu dengan acuh. Lalu matanya mengerling pada seseorang yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil memberi tatapan heran pada dua orang yang berdiri. "Pacarmu datang," suaranya sama malasnya, namun sedikit dengan sindiran.

Ia menoleh, menemukan Jungkook dengan wajah manisnya duduk tenang di sofa dan melambaikan tangan lucu pada Mingyu saat matanya beralih pada sosok itu. "Halo, Mingyu-ya!" Cara menyapa yang menggemaskan dan selalu Mingyu sukai.

Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas melihat adiknya yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti itu terlihat seperti seorang fanboy gila. "Jangan macam-macam atau kuadukan pada Wonwoo," ia mengancam sebelum akhirnya pergi dari ruangan.

Semua orang memang tahu bahwa Wonwoo akan sangat jengkel jika Mingyu melakukan hal aneh-aneh pada kekasihnya. Semua menganggap itu hal wajar mengingat Wonwoo adalah orang baik-baik dan yang pasti ingin adiknya tumbuh dengan baik pula. Itu sebabnya tiap Mingyu pergi dengan pacarnya orang-orang akan mengingatkan untuk jangan macam-macam dan mengatakan akan mengadu pada Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo– _hyung_ di rumah?" Jungkook bertanya saat sudah berdiri di sebelah Mingyu.

Mingyu menggeleng, mengelus surai coklat sosok yang merangkul lengannya itu. "Tidak, dia sedang kerja kelompok bersama teman sekelasnya. Kenapa?"

Senyum lebar terukir di wajah Jungkook, "ke kamarmu, yuk!"

Jungkook tahu bahwa hanya saat Wonwoo tidak ada lah ia bisa pergi ke kamar Mingyu; padahal jelas-jelas jika mereka di sana ia hanya akan berbaring di kasur karena ia memang lebih menyukai berbaring daripada duduk.

Saat sampai di kamar, Mingyu dengan cekatan melempar baju-baju yang berserakan ke dalam keranjang baju kotor dan mendapat tanggapan tawa dari Jungkook. Mingyu memang jorok, juga menjengkelkan untuk soal hal rapi, Jungkook sering mendengar keluhan kekasihnya ini tentang Wonwoo– _hyung_ yang mengomel seharian tentang dirinya yang tidak bisa membuat kamar tetap rapi.

Jungkook membantu sedikit, ia merapikan sprei yang berantakan meski ia yakin beberapa menit lagi pasti akan berubah menjadi berantakan kembali. Setidaknya ia melipat selimut yang tidak akan dia gunakan dan juga menyingkirkan beberapa barang tidak perlu di atas kasur besar tempat Mingyu biasa berbaring.

"Wonwoo– _hyung_ akan heran jika ini semua rapi," Mingyu berkomentar melihat hasil usahanya dan kekasihnya beberapa menit lalu yang kini sudah dibuat berbaring oleh Jungkook. Lalu tubuhnya ia jatuhkan ke sebelah Jungkook sambil merangkulnya, mereka tertawa sejenak.

"Wonwoo– _hyung_ tidak akan pulang cepat, 'kan?"

Mingyu menggeleng.

Jungkook tersenyum mengetahuinya, lalu tanpa malu-malu ia mendaratkan ciuman pada bibir Mingyu sambil membubuhkan beberapa jilatan di sana. Mingyu terpancing, melakukan gerakan lebih cepat dari Jungkook dan mengulum bibir menggoda itu.

Hingga tiba-tiba suara pintu terbuka membuat mereka melepaskan ciuman belum selesai itu dan menoleh ke asal suara.

Taehyung, dengan satu nampan berisi kue kering dan dua gelas kosong serta sirup dalam wadah besar. Ia menatap malas pada dua orang di ranjang, meletakkannya setengah tidak minat ke meja paling dekat kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

"Hormon kalian benar-benar buruk," ujarnya sebelum benar-benar menutup pintu.

Jungkook merona malu sementara Mingyu menggaruk tengkuk canggung.

Ini ciuman mereka yang ketiga dengan hanya yang pertama yang berhasil kalau boleh dikeluhkan. Ciuman pertama mereka lakukan tidak benar-benar jauh, hanya sampai mengecup dan menghisap sebentar. Sementara yang kedua dan ketiga, mereka sama-sama berani melakukan lebih jauh dari menghisap, namun sama-sama dipergoki oleh dua orang kakak dari Kim Mingyu meski berbeda orang. Seperti sebuah tindakan menyenangkan di waktu yang tidak tepat.

Jungkook benar-benar malu atas itu, sementara Mingyu setengah jengkel.

"Maaf," Mingyu menggumam pelan, mendadak merasa menyesal sudah dengan ceroboh tidak mengunci pintu kamarnya sendiri dan lupa bahwa kakaknya memang sering disuruh mengantar kue dan minuman saat Jungkook di rumah. Tangannya mengelus sudut bibir kekasihnya yang basah karena ciuman mereka beberapa menit lalu.

Yang ditatap dengan penyesalan itu memberi senyuman, menggeleng pelan sebagai tanda bahwa itu bukan sebuah masalah. "Aku hanya terkejut," ujarnya pelan. Tangannya mengelus lengan kekasihnya dan menyingkirkannya perlahan dari wajah. "Sekarang, kita mau apa?" Ia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan bersiap turun dari kasur.

Melihat Jungkook yang pergi menghampiri makanan di meja dan meneguk satu gelas air yang sudah ia tumpahi minuman, Mingyu pun ikut melakukannya. Mendadak tergoda pada kue kering dengan taburan coklat yang selalu ada di dapurnya dan biasanya akan dihabiskan kakaknya, Wonwoo.

"Bermain _playstation_ , yuk?" Jungkook menunjuk _playstation_ yang ada di sudut ruangan kamar Mingyu dengan dagunya, matanya menatap penuh permohonan agar kekasihnya mau.

Mingyu tertawa dan mengangguk, tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengacak rambut Jungkook sebentar lalu pergi ke _playstation_ miliknya.

Mereka bermain agak lama sambil sesekali mengambil kue kering yang sudah dibawa di sebelah mereka. Mingyu sibuk tertawa tiap Jungkook kalah sementara yang ditertawakan sibuk memekik jengkel karena tidak pernah berhasil mengalahkan Mingyu.

Saat sedang asik bermain, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Mingyu hampir terjungkal karena terkejut sementara Jungkook bereaksi lebih normal dengan menoleh ke asal suara. Ada Wonwoo yang melongok di balik pintu dengan wajah merasa bersalah sekaligus meringis kecil, lalu tubuhnya muncul dengan utuh setelah Mingyu menegakkan kepala untuk melihat ke arahnya.

"Hai," Wonwoo menyapa agak kaku, lalu melangkah menghampiri dua orang yang tengah duduk itu dan menempatkan diri diantara mereka. Ia menoleh secara bergantian pada dua orang di sebelahnya dan kembali membuat ringisan kecil. "Kalian tidak aneh-aneh, 'kan?"

Mingyu terkesiap, sementara Jungkook mendadak kembali memerah. Mereka menatap takut-takut pada satu sama lain, tapi kemudian Mingyu mencoba menetralkan emosinya dengan tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu saja tidak, hanya bermain," jawabnya cepat.

Jungkook tertawa canggung, lalu menggaruk tengkuk gugup. " _Hyung_ ," ia menatap Wonwoo dengan sedikit kilatan takut. "Aku keluar dulu, ya."

Wonwoo mengerutkan kening, "tidak pamit pada Mingyu?"

"Aku nanti ke sini lagi," dan bocah itu pergi ke luar dengan cepat.

Mereka yang tersisa di kamar saling menatap, Mingyu sibuk mengontrol emosinya agar tidak terlihat takut sementara Wonwoo terlihat menyusun kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan.

Wonwoo menarik napas, mengubah posisinya untuk menghadap pada adiknya dan memberi senyuman kecil. "Terkadang aku menyesal _eomma_ menikahi _appa_ ," ia bersuara dengan kekehan mengiringi ucapannya. Matanya menatap ke dalam manik coklat gelap yang menenangkan. "Tapi aku bersyukur margaku tidak diubah."

Mingyu mengerutkan kening mendengar ucapan kakaknya barusan. Tidak seperti dugaannya yang mengira Wonwoo bisa saja menanyakan soal dirinya dan Jungkook tadi, sosok itu justru mencurahkan isi hati yang sediki aneh.

Melihat reaksi Mingyu yang kebingungan, Wonwoo tertawa kecil. Akhir-akhir ini otaknya jadi sedikit random dan membuatnya harus bertingkah abstrak. "Lupakan saja. Jadi, kau sungguhan tidak aneh-aneh dengan Jeon Jungkook, 'kan?"

Pertanyaan mengejutkan yang Mingyu pikir sudah tidak akan dilontarkan Jeon Wonwoo tiba-tiba menohoknya, ia mengerjap kaku dan menatap agak sungkan pada kakaknya. Mendadak berpikir banyak kali apa ia perlu berbohong atau mengatakan apa adanya; dan ia pikir berbohong akan jauh lebih pantas daripada memanggil kematiannya sendiri.

"Hanya bermain _game_ ," ia menjawab dengan instan. Tidak berpikir perlu banyak-banyak bicara atau akan membuat nyawanya melayang karena tidak pernah pandai menipu orang. "Kenapa kau pulang cepat sekali?"

"Tugasnya sudah selesai jadi aku langsung pulang daripada bersenang-senang di rumah Junhui," yang lebih tua tersenyum tipis. "Jangan aneh-aneh dengan Jungkook, dia terlihat lugu."

Lugu apanya kalau menyerang lebih dulu, Mingyu membatin dalam hati. Ia mengangguk asal dan memberi senyum kecil, "aku tidak pernah aneh-aneh."

"Aku coba percaya."

Wonwoo memang tidak pernah mengatakan 'aku percaya' pada adiknya ini, lebih memilih menambahkan kata 'coba' di tengah kalimat karena memang hatinya tidak pernah berpikir bisa percaya pada ucapan Mingyu soal ia dan kekasihnya. Terkadang Wonwoo merasa itu seperti sebuah alasan bahwa dirinya tidak ingin Mingyu bertingkah buruk pada orang yang akan ditinggalkan, tapi sisi lain mengatakan bahwa ia tidak menginginkan Mingyu bersikap seperti itu kecuali pada dirinya.

Katakan Wonwoo gila, tapi memang sisi hatinya yang lain selalu serasa ingin memiliki Mingyu tanpa mengizinkan orang lain menyentuhnya.

.

"Jeon Jungkook?" Suara seseorang yang baru saja membuka pintu membuat orang yang beberapa menit lalu mengetuk-ketiknya mengulum senyum. Yang mendapat senyuman itu pun ikut merekahkan bibirnya. "Kenapa ke sini?"

Jungkook menggaruk tengkuk sebentar. "Jeon Wonwoo datang ke kamarnya," ia setengah merajuk, "jadi aku ingin ke kamarmu saja."

Taehyung, orang yang tadi membuka pintu terkekeh kecil. Tangannya terangkan untuk mengelus rambut adik tingkatnya lalu menarik tubuh itu masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Kau cemburu?" Pertanyaan yang Taehyung lontarkan setelah menutup pintu dan membawa Jungkook masuk.

Yang ditanyai menggeleng, memberi senyuman lugu tanpa ada rasa kesal di dalam sana. "Tidak, mereka berpacaran pun aku tidak peduli."

Taehyung tertawa mendengarnya, lalu tangannya menarik tengkuk si surai coklat dan menggesekkan hidungnya pada hidung bangir Jungkook hingga kening mereka bersentuhan.

"Kau tadi menciumnya," ia bersuara rendah sambil menatap dalam pada manik di hadapannya.

Jungkook meringis mendapat tatapan intimidasi, tangannya langsung terkepal untuk meremas ujung bajunya sendiri. "M–maaf," suaranya bergetar.

Taehyung menggeleng penuh penolakan, menatap tidak senang pada Jungkook. Setelahnya, ia menarik kasar tengkuk adik tingkatnya itu dan mendaratkan satu ciuman kasar yang mendapat respon positif. Bibirnya bergerak agak kasar dengan lidah menjilati seluruh permukaan bibir Jungkook, meninggalkan bekas saliva seolah membersihkan udara yang menempel di sana.

"E–emh," yang mendapat serangan tiba-tiba hanya dapat mendesah lirih, meremas lengan yang lebih tua karena terkejut namun matanya terpejam menikmati.

Saat ciuman terlepas, mereka berdua terengah. Mata Taehyung menatap ke dalam mata Jungkook lebih dalam dan menusuk, bibirnya melengkung ke atas membuat seringaian tipis. Melihat Jungkook yang berantakan, ia merasa puas.

"Kau milikku," ia bersuara lirih dengan tangan mengelus bibir basah di hadapannya.

Jungkook mengangguk dan tersenyum, "aku milikmu, _hyung_."

.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo tiba-tiba saja kehabisan topik, saling memandang dalam diam dengan senyum yang hanya dikulum di dalam tanpa berniat dikeluarkan. Jungkook tidak segera datang dan keduanya bertanya-tanya, tapi mereka tidak benar-benar peduli kenapa bocah itu tidak juga kembali ke kamar Mingyu. Lebih memilih saling memandang satu sama lain seolah mereka tidak begitu membutuhkan obrolan asal tetap dalam posisi seperti ini.

Terkadang Wonwoo jadi begitu sangat menarik di mata Mingyu, membuat bibirnya sering terkembang tiap menatap wajah kakaknya yang begitu manis; banyak gadis mengatakan si marga Jeon ini sangat tampan, tapi Mingyu bersumpah bahwa kakaknya ini lebih manis daripada madu. Mingyu menyukai bagaimana ekspresi kakaknya saat diam, dengan mata segaris yang menatap tajam dan bibir melengkung ke atas namun dengan cara angkuh. Terkadang hatinya akan berdesir lebih parah saat memandang kakaknya dibanding memandang Jungkook yang nampak seperti kelinci menggemaskan. Ada perasaan lebih besar untuk Wonwoo dalam hatinya entah tentang apa jika harus disandingkan dengan Jungkook.

Wonwoo sendiri hanya memandang Mingyu jika boleh dikatakan dengan sedikit kasar. Ia tidak pernah menoleh pada orang lain selain pada Mingyu karena baginya Mingyu masih seperti adik kecil yang perlu ia jaga sama seperti masa kecil mereka ketika Taehyung tidak pernah bersikap benar-benar baik pada bocah yang lebih muda. Tipikal kakak punya tingkah protektif berlebih seperti seorang _brother complex_ , takut adiknya terluka lebih dari apapun bahkan sampai memperhatikan dari jauh saat adiknya mengikuti lomba basket di luar kota.

Hubungan mereka terkadang lebih mudah diirikan dibanding Mingyu dan Taehyung yang nyatanya benar-benar sedarah. Jika mereka seperti dua orang kakak beradik yang tampan, Mingyu dan Wonwoo lebih seperti kakak beradik yang begitu akrab dan saling melindungi. Semua siswa sekolah tahu bahwa Jeon Wonwoo sangat menyayangi Mingyu; begitu pula sebaliknya.

Orang-orang akan berpikir mereka seperti sepasang kekasih jika bersama, lupa bahwa mereka sedarah meski berbeda marga. Lagi pula, Mingyu dan Jungkook sejauh ini tidak terlihat seindah hubungan Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Mereka hanya seperti dua orang yang berpacaran dengan sedikit _skinship_ , menjalin hubungan lebih dari sebulan dengan hanya tiga kali saling mencium bisa dibilang tidak terlalu akrab kata orang-orang hingga banyak yang bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka masih saling terikat.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Jungkook?"

Suara Wonwoo tiba-tiba memecah keheningan, menghancurkan suasana tenang dan tatapan lembut yang Mingyu kirimkan hingga wajah Wonwoo terasa sedikit panas.

Mingyu tertawa, membiarkan gigi gingsulnya terlihat begitu menarik dan mata bulat yang termakan sedikit kebahagiaannya; tawa. "Baik-baik saja, tapi orang banyak bertanya kenapa kita masih berhubungan."

Kening Wonwoo mengerut bingung akan pernyataan yang Mingyu buat. "Kenapa bertanya tentang itu?"

"Karena kita tidak terlihat memiliki hubungan berarti," tawa Mingyu pecah lebih keras dibanding yang tadi. "Sepertinya karena kita tidak pernah menunjukkan kemesraan?"

"Kalian memang tidak terlihat mesra."

Lalu mereka berdua tertawa keras karena jawaban yang Wonwoo buat.

.

"Jeon Wonwoo," seseorang dari ambang pintu kelas melongok dengan sedikit tidak sopan karena masih ada guru di dalam ruangan. Yang melongok itu meringis kecil menyadari bahwa apa yang ia lakukan ternyata sedikit keterlaluan.

Yang mendapat ringisan itu pun memberi senyuman maklum, "ada apa, Taehyung– _ssi_?"

"Saya ada perlu dengan Jeon Wonwoo," sosok di ambang pintu yang kini sudah berdiri dengan tegak mengerling pada seorang pemuda yang duduk dengan wajah bingungnya. "Bolehkah—"

"Tentu," guru itu tersenyum, ia mengerling pada Wonwoo dan mengial menyuruhnya menemui Taehyung. "Silakan."

Saat sudah di luar, Taehyung menghela napasnya sejenak melihat Wonwoo yang memasang wajah bingungnya. Ia kemudian menatap sosok itu, "Mingyu," ia memasang wajah agak malas. "Katanya dia kelelahan saat berlatih basket dan membuatnya hilang fokus lalu—"

"Mingyu terluka?" Wonwoo langsung memasang wajah panik setengah mati.

Taehyung meringis melihat reaksi adik tirinya itu, mendadak merasa dirinya sedikit kurang perhatian karena ia bahkan tidak berteriak heboh mendengar itu dari pelatih adiknya. "Ya… bisa dibilang begitu?"

Wajah panik itu langsung makin tegang, ketakutan dan panik. Tangannya meraih pergelangan lengan Taehyung dan menatap kakak tirinya itu sedikit linglung, "bisa bawa aku pada Mingyu?"

"Ya itu sebabnya aku memanggilmu—"

"Ah!" Yang lebih muda langsung memekik menyadari Taehyung membawa sebuah surat izin, ia tersenyum lega dan setelah itu melesat masuk ke dalam kelas. "Tunggu, _hyung_ ," ujarnya sebelum masuk ke dalam ruang kelas.

Wonwoo pikir mungkin Mingyu memerlukan wali untuk berada di rumah sakit dan Taehyung keberatan lalu menggunakan alasan tidak dapat meninggalkan pelajarannya di tingkat akhir dan menunjuk Wonwoo untuk menjaga Mingyu karena kedua orang tuanya tentu tidak mungkin melakukannya.

Saat tiba di rumah sakit, ia disambut seorang guru yang tidak terlalu ia kenal dengan baik tapi ia tahu bernama Min Yoongi. Seorang pelatih basket yang selalu mengiringi _club_ tempat Mingyu bergabung. Juga seorang gadis dewasa yang ia tahu sebagai wali kelas Mingyu bernama Bang Minah berdiri di depan ruang di mana Mingyu berada.

Ia membungkukkan badannya, sekedar untuk menunjukkan sopan santun lalu menatap dua orang itu dengan sedikit khawatir. "Apa… Mingyu baik-baik saja?"

Pemuda sekitar seperempat abad itu tersenyum, ia mengangguk kecil. Matanya lenyap dengan senyum menenangkan untuk Wonwoo yang nampak panik. "Kepalanya hanya terkena lemparan bola hingga mimisan dan setelah itu kehilangan kesadaran, bukan benturan serius."

"Hanya?" Wonwoo hampir memekik menatap pelatih basket yang beberapa senti lebih kecil dari dirinya. Tapi kemudian emosinya ia telan bulat-bulat dengan satu tarikan napas panjang, "dia terlihat buruk sejak awal berlatih, ya?"

"Aku kurang yakin," sang pelatih basket tersenyum kecil menyadari Wonwoo benar-benar menggemaskan dengan caranya khawatir; seperti sosok kakak yang sangat sempurna. "Tapi dia terlihat sedikit kurang fokus saat pertengahan, aku tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi kalau sampai mimisan, sepertinya ia memang dalam kondisi buruk."

Setelah menjelaskan itu, seorang dokter keluar dari dalam sana. Wajahnya nampak tenang dan membuat Wonwoo berharap banyak bahwa adiknya juga baik-baik saja.

"Wali dari Kim Mingyu?"

Wonwoo langsung maju selangkah sambil mengangkat tangannya; seperti bocah lucu, "saya. Saya kakak dari Kim Mingyu."

Dokter itu tertawa kecil melihat tanggapan yang diberikan Wonwoo, daripada seorang kakak, sosoknya lebih seperti adik melihat reaksinya beberapa menit lalu. Ia mengulas senyum sebelub menarik napas untuk bicara, "dia baik-baik saja, mungkin ia hanya kelelahan dan punya masalah yang terus ia pikirkan hingga membuat kondisi tubuhnya kurang baik. Oh, aku menemukan luka gores di lengannya. Maaf menanyakan ini, tapi dia tidak mengalami tekanan di rumah 'kan?"

Mendengar kalimat terakhir yang dokter di hadapannya lontarkan, Wonwoo langsung menggeleng keras. Ia menatap meyakinkan pada pria dewasa di hadapannya. "Siapa yang akan melakukan kekerasan padanya? Orang tua kami saja untuk mengambil mengambil rapot perlu meminta bawahannya."

Yang lebih tua mengangguk paham dan kembali mengukir senyum, "Ya sudah, adikmu sudah bisa ditengok. Kondisinya masih sedikit linglung, mungkin karena benturan. Tapi tidak ada masalah serius, jadi jangan khawatir."

Wonwoo, serta dua guru yang ada di situ membungkukkan badan. "Baiklah, terima kasih, Dokter."

Setelah dokter itu pergi, tiga orang di luar kamar langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan. Menemukan Mingyu sudah duduk dengan mata terbuka cukup untuk membuat Wonwoo langsung menghela napas lega. Mingyu menyambut tiga orang yang baru masuk dengan senyum, tapi kemudian matanya fokus pada Wonwoo yang berada di paling depan dengan langkah tergesa dan menghambur ke pelukannya secara tiba-tiba.

Mingyu mengelus surai Wonwoo yang menempel dengan dagunya, tersenyum kecil saat sang kakak menggumamkan banyak kalimat rancu dengan suara tidak jelas. Ia tahu kakaknya kali ini sedang banyak bersyukur.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _hyung_ ," Mingyu tersenyum melihat Wonwoo yang sudah mendongak menatapnya dengan wajah sedikit basah. Wonwoo baru saja menangis dengan alasan yang agak berlebihkan. "Kenapa kau khawatir sekali, huh? Aku kuat _kok_."

Wonwoo mendelik tidak senang melihat Mingyu yang kini tampak memberi senyum dalam kondisi tubuh kurang baik. Tidak ada yang salah sebenarnya, tapi mendengar adiknya sampai pingsan itu cukup untuk membuat ia berpikir bahwa adiknya dalam kondisi tidak baik.

"Apa masalahmu, bocah?" Ia bersuara agak serak, merasa kesal juga adiknya sejak kemarin nampak kurang baik.

Yang ditanya tertawa kecil, "kau akan mengomel panjang mendengarnya."

"Beri tahu, cepat!"

"Aku putus dengan Jungkook—"

"Dan kau galau semalaman?" Wonwoo menyela setengah jengkel; entah kenapa hatinya sakit melihat raut wajah yang Mingyu buat.

Mingyu menggeleng, "dan dia mengatakan… dia lebih memilih Taehyung– _hyung_ daripada aku. Selama ini… mereka….."

"A–apa?" Yang lebih tua mendelik tidak percaya.

Mingyu memberi senyuman kecil, "aku putus karena aku tidak sengaja melihat mereka berdua berciuman di lorong sepi sekolah."

Tiba-tiba ada suara daheman pelan, hal itu membuat Wonwoo serta Mingyu langsung sadar dari obrolan mereka yang agak pribadi. Wajah Wonwoo memerah malu sementara Mingyu meringis kecil.

"Maaf," mereka menggumam bersamaan.

Yoongi, yang tadi berdahem tertawa kecil melihat reaksi dua orang di hadapan mereka. "Biar aku pastikan kondisi wakil kapten tim basketku, lalu aku akan pergi."

Wanita yang beradadi sebelah Yoongi pun tersenyum kecil, "aku juga ingin memastikan dulu siswa kelasku baik-baik saja, setelah itu aku akan pergi dengan Yoongi– _ssi_."

Setelah dua orang dewasa itu pergi dari ruangan, Wonwoo yang berdiri agak jauh dari Mingyu langsung menghampiri adiknya. Matanya menatap wajah Mingyu dengan sedikit serius saat menyadari adiknya kini memberi ringisan kecil.

"Kau pasti mau lanjut bertanya yang tadi," Mingyu bersuara pelan. "Tapi aku tidak bisa menjawab. Omong-omong, _hyung_ , karena aku sudah putus, ayo kita kencan nanti malam."

Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "kencan macam apa pula itu? Aku tidak butuh kencan."

Mingyu tertawa kecil, "kita jalan-jalan bersama, tentu saja. Aku yang traktir."

Wajah yang tadinya memasang ekspresi bingung kini tersenyum cerah, " _call_!"

.

Orang banyak yang bertanya tentang ada hubungan apa diantara Wonwoo dan Mingyu, bahkan Jungkook pun pernah menanyakan tentang perasaan Mingyu pada Wonwoo.

Terkadang, Mingyu juga bertanya-tanya perasaan macam apa yang dia rasakan pada Wonwoo. Ia tidak benar-benar mengerti tentang rasa yang ada di dadanya, apa itu benci, sayang, cinta, ia tidak benar-benar memahaminya. Saat melihat Jungkook, hatinya terasa begitu senang karena senyum kelincinya tampak begitu menarik. Begitu pun saat melihat Wonwoo, hatinya berteriak bahagia bahkan lebih meledak-ledak dibandingkan saat dengan Jungkook. Ia pikir itu karena ia sangat menyayangi kakaknya.

Wonwoo sendiri memiliki pertanyaan untuk dirinya sendiri, meminta penjelasan pada hati kenapa membuat jantungnya berdegup cepat tiap saling bertatapan dengan Mingyu atau darahnya berdesir menganggu saat bibir itu memberi senyuman tulus untuknya. Ia tidak tahu jelasnya apa, tapi karena hal itu dia jadi begitu ingin menjaga Mingyu, berada di dekan Mingyu, dan terus melihat Mingyu.

Sore ini Mingyu baru saja selesai latihan basket dan langsung berlari menuju taman dekat sekolah. Ia menemukan Wonwoo tengah duduk di suatu bangku dengan membaca sebuah buku, tersenyum lega menyadari Wonwoo menyanggupi ajakannya hari kemarin.

" _Hyung_ ," Mingyu memanggil, membuat sosok yang tengah membaca buku itu mendongak sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia ikut tersenyum sambil melangkah menghampiri kakaknya itu. "Sudah menunggu lama, _hyung_?"

Wonwoo menggeleng, ia memasukkan buku yang tadi ia baca ke dalam tasnya lalu menjadikan Mingyu sebagai atensinya. "Kau habis berlatih? Yakin tidak akan kelelahan?"

Yang ditanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "aku banyak kalgi disuruh banyak istirahat oleh Yoong– _saem_ , jadi aku punya banyak tenaga tambahan hari ini meski baru saja berlatih basket."

"Baiklah," Wonwoo tersenyum lega. "Kita mau apa sekarang?"

"Mungkin aku perlu makan di kedai dekat sini, aku sedikit lapar. Bagaimana?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk, nampak tidak keberatan. "Aku juga sedikit lapar, mungkin aku mau minum susu."

"Apa minum susu bisa membuatmu kenyang, _hyung_?"

Wonwoo tertawa, "saat jalan-jalan aku ingin odeng, ikan mas, tteokbokki—"

" _Arraseo_ ," Mingyu menyela dengan cepat, matanya menatap meminta Wonwoo untuk menghentikan ocehannya. "Sekarang kita makan dulu, oke?"

"Oke!"

Sesampainya di kedai, Mingyu memesan makanan ringan seperti kentang goreng, juga meminta segelas air putih. Sementara Wonwoo meminta segelas susu segar yang hangat tanpa gula.

Mereka menikmatinya sambil mengobrol, saling menatap satu sama lain dan terkekeh kecil saat obrolan mereka terdengar lucu. Sesekali Mingyu akan mengusap susu yang menempel pada bibir Wonwoo karena caranya minum yang ceroboh, sesekali juga memasukkan potongan kentang goreng ke dalam mulut kakaknya itu.

Setelah semua yang mereka pesan habis, Mingyu membayarnya dan menarik Wonwoo keluar. Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam saat mereka keluar dari kedai, Wonwoo memekik agak berlebihan melihat pemandangan sore saat matahari terbenam, matanya berbinar senang dan membuat Mingyu hampir lupa apa orang di sebelahnya ini adalah Jeon Wonwoo yang terkenal sangat tenang.

"Kau suka pemandangan seperti ini, _hyung_?" Mingyu meraih tubuh Wonwoo agar lebih dekat dengannya melihat jalanan di taman cukup ramai orang.

Wonwoo mengangguk dengan manis, bibirnya tersenyum. "Aku sering membayangkannya lalu menjadikannya objek lukisanku, tapi hanya beberapa kali melihatnya. Jadi aku senang."

"Kau terlalu sering mengurung diri di dalam ruangan," Mingyu terkekeh sambil mengacak pelan surai _hyung_ -nya. "Sesekali cobalah keluar tanpa bersamaku."

"Aku tidak mau," ia menggeleng sambil menautkan sebentar bibirnya ke depan. "Aku hanya akan keluar rumah jika bersamamu atau karenamu."

Mereka tertawa bersama sekali lagi, membuat hari mereka jadi begitu ceria.

Saat melihat ikan mas, Wonwoo menunjuk jajanan itu dengan wajah memohon. Mingyu menatap apa yang Wonwoo inginkan dan tertawa menyadari jajanan ikan mas menjadi hal yang membuat Wonwoo memohon. Mereka lalu menghampiri penjual kue isi kacang merah bentuk ikan mas dan lingkaran. Mingyu bertanya-tanya kenapa Wonwoo lebih memilih ikan mas daripada yang lingkaran, berpikir bahwa kakaknya hari ini berubah menjadi adik.

"Kau tidak membeli?" Wonwoo bertanya sambil mengunyah kuenya, membuat tubuh ikan mas itu tidak utuh lagi.

Mingyu menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "aku tidak terlalu suka yang semacam itu, aku lebih tertarik dengan odeng."

Wonwoo mengangguk paham dan kembali mengunyah ikan masnya.

Saat ikan mas yang Wonwoo makan habis, Mingyu melihat pedagang odeng dengan aroma kaldu yang sangat ia sukai. Ia langsung saja tanpa meminta izin menarik lengan kakaknya menuju sang penjual, ia mengambil empat odeng setelah Wonwoo mengatakan dirinya juga mau. Sang penjual pun menyerahkan jajanan itu dalam dua wadah gelas dengan kaldu di dalamnya. Aroma sedap langsung mengugah selera makan mereka berdua meski beberapa waktu lalu sama-sama sudah mengisi perut.

"Mingyu paling suka odeng," Wonwoo tertawa kecil melihat adiknya yang memakan dengan lahap. Sejak kecil Mingyu memang sering merengek meminta odeng saat berjalan-jalan di taman, itu sebabnya Wonwoo selalu senang membelikan odeng untuk adiknya; wajah bahagia yang Mingyu buat selalu terlihat menyenangkan.

Melihat Mingyu langsung habis dua tusuk odeng sementara Wonwoo baru setengah dari miliknya, ia pun memindahkan odeng di gelasnya pada gelas Mingyu. Yang mendapat kiriman odeng satu porsi lagi itu pun tersenyum cerah. "Kau yang terbaik!"

Mingyu merasa senang dengan jalan-jalan mereka hingga pukul sembilan malam ini, menikmati bagaiman Wonwoo yang ceria dan terus tertawa, juga kedekatan mereka berdua sejak tadi. Hanya saja sudut otaknya mengatakan ini bukan hal baik, perasaan meledak-ledak yang ia rasakan lebih besar daripada saat ia bersama Jungkook waktu itu; dan itu jelas salah. Tiap bibir Wonwoo terkena noda makanan atau ada remah-remah jajanan yang tadi di beli, Mingyu membersihkannya dengan jari dan merasa tidak puas. Ia ingin melakukannya dengan bibir dan lidahnya.

Wonwoo sendiri hanya bisa menghela napas berat di sebelah Mingyu, menatap langit malam yang gelap karena bintang tenggelam diantara cahaya lampu. Ia berkali-kali meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa rasa bahagia pergi bersama Mingyu bukan karena ia menyukai adiknya, tapi karna ia merasa akhirnya memiliki waktu berharga bersama seperti dulu. Hanya saja hatinya berteriak, berseru mengatakan dirinya senang karena Mingyu sudah tidak bersama Jungkook dan sekarang mengajaknya kencan. Dan ia tahu ia tidak boleh berpikir begitu.

" _Hyung_ —"

"Mingyu—"

Mereka bersuara bersamaan, mendadak suasana terasa canggung dalam kondisi seperti ini. Ringisan terukir di wajah mereka seiring menyadari akhirnya tidak ada yang bicara.

"Aku dulu," Wonwoo bersuara. Ia menatap ke dalam mata Mingyu dan tersenyum kecil, "menurutmu apa aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk jatuh cinta?"

Kening Mingyu mengerut, "tentu saja," ia menjawab setengah ragu. "Seharusnya kau sudah menyukai seseorang lebih dulu daripada aku, 'kan? Kecuali kau tidak normal."

Wonwoo tertawa mendengar jawaban Mingyu. "Sepertinya aku memang sudah menyukai seseorang sejak lama, tapi aku menghindarinya."

"W–wah," wajah Mingyu berubah suram. Mendadak merasa sedih. Perasaannya sama seperti saat Wonwoo mengatakan sangat mencintainya seperti seorang kakak kandung pada adiknya sendiri. "Siapa orang itu, _hyung_?"

"Orang yang tidak akan bisa aku raih."

Mingyu tertawa getir, "begitu? Kalau begitu kita sama."

"Oh, sama?" Wonwoo mengukir senyumnya agak terpaksa. "Menyedihkan sekali. Apa itu Jungkook?"

"Bukan," Mingyu menggeleng yakin. "Orang itu adalah orang yang membuatku mengencani Jungkook."

"Wah… kau berpikir bisa berpindah hati pada Jungkook, begitu?"

Mingyu mengangguk, "karena marga mereka sama, kupikir aku bisa menyukainya sebesar aku menyukai _orang itu_."

"Jeon?" Wonwoo memberi ekspresi bingung. "Jeon Somi? Gadis cantik seangkatanmu yang kekasih Vernon Chwe?"

"Bukan!" Mata itu langsung menatap ke dalam mata Wonwoo, mengatakan dengan jujur bahwa memang bukan itu orang yang ia sukai. "Bukan Jeon Somi, tapi…."

"Jangan katakan!" Wonwoo memekik setengah panik, menatap memohon agar Mingyu tidak menyebutkan orangnya. "Aku tidak ingin tahu, aku takut—"

"Jeon Wonwoo."

"A–apa?"

Sesaat suasana hening. Wonwoo agak terkejut dengan selaan cepat yang Mingyu buat pada kalimatnya, menatap bingung pada adiknya yang kini mengunci pandangan mereka hingga ia merasa kesulitan menelan ludah.

Saat Wonwoo sekali lagi mencoba bersuara, tiba-tiba saja tengkuknya sudah ditarik oleh Mingyu dan bibirnya mendapat hisapan ringan.

Wonwoo terkejut; Mingyu merasa bodoh.

Tautan mereka terlepas setelah Mingyu menyadari apa yang ia lakukan benar-benar gegabah, yakin setelah ini ia akan mendapat serangan jengkel dari kakaknya sendiri.

Hanya saja Mingyu jauh lebih tidak menduga saat tiba-tiba Wonwoo lebih dulu menarik dagunya dan melanjutkan kecupan tadi menjadi ciuman. Lidah itu menyapu bibirnya dan membuat Mingyu langsung melakukan tindakan serangan, mengulum lebih cepat sebelum Wonwoo berhasil menghisap bibir bawahnya.

Wonwoo mengakuinya, menyadari bahwa cintanya pada Mingyu sebesar cinta seseorang pada kekasihnya. Sementara Mingyu membebaskan perasaan yang tadinya ia kurung di sudut hati untuk tidak mencintai kakaknya sendiri.

 **FIN.**

Jadi, Wonwoo itu… lahir di luar nikah, makanya marganya sama kaya ibunya. Lah ortunya baru nikah itu waktu dia udah lahir. Kalo Mingyu sama Taehyung ini kan anak istri pertama, jadi ya marganya udah fix Kim gitu. Ya gitu lah pokoknya. Ngerti kan? Ah intinya aku gamau ubah marga seseorang yang jadi tokoh utama, jadi ya begitu.

Aku tau ini abstrak banget. Tulisan 5.7K yang (sepertinya) penuh typo T^T

Astaga maafkan aku, aku sudah coba edit, tapi mataku memang sepertinya agak minus, jadi aku kurang percaya diri apa ini udah bersih dari typo atau belum. Apalagi dengan typo yang tulisannya jadi berubah makna, macam hati jadi hari. Astagaaa itu typo yang paling aku takutkan T^T Aku takut juga salah sebut nama, mau nulis Mingyu jadi Wonwoo atau sebaliknya. Iya. Aku emang seceroboh itu.

Ini ff meanie keduaku setelah Protect You, niatnya aku buat Rated M tapi… gak deh, jangan. Niatnya mau kubuat macam ff TaeGi ku yang Make A Wish, tapi aku ga bisa buat sifat Wonwoo yang cantik itu macam Yoongi yang jutek judes meskipun muka Wonwoo jutek judes (eh tapi Yoongi kan mukanya unyu munyu jadi wajar kan alesanku karena sifat hahaha).

Aku kurang pede sama adegan ciuman di kasur itu aslinya, ya ampun Jungkook… maafkan aku. Aku buat dia agak nyebelin di ff ini, maafkan. Tapi serius, itu semata-mata demi cerita!

Niatnya aku mau jelasin lagi bagian Mingyu mergokin TaeKook ciuman, tapi aku males banget bikin ff jadi lebih panjang lagi. Aku gak bakal sanggup editnya pasti T^T bayangin aja, kayanya kalo aku tambahin Mingyu mergokin TaeKook, ini ff bisa dapet 7K. Aku nulisnya aja mau nangis kecapekan T^T Lagi pula TaeKook cuma slight (ya walaupun sebenernya kalo itu dimasukin cerita gaje ini jadi lebih jelas).

Ya udah sih ya, mungkin segini aja? Maaf untuk typo yang masih tertinggal, maaf untuk kurang telitinya aku sama typo sendiri dan kurang hati-hatinya aku sama ngetik (karena aku ga pernah bisa ngetik 10 jadi dan berakhir hanya bisa 5 jari tangan kiriku bekerja di hampir semua keyboard T^T)

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca, terima kasih jika sampai mau meninggalkan review. Aku sayang kalian! Sampai jumpa di fiksi fiksi berikutnya!

(btw sepertinya aku ingin buat meanie chaptered AU!Another anime deh hahaha)

(omong-omong, yg mau kontakan sama aku, bisa mungkin ke ask fm mehrunnisalma atau twitter crownacre hahaha)


End file.
